The accuracy of a geological model of the present day configuration of the subsurface of the Earth may be improved by “restoring” the model to a past intermediate time τ and checking model consistency at that time in the past. However, restoring geological models is a complex task and current methods are typically inefficient, requiring extensive processing resources and time, as well as inaccurate, relying on oveτ-simplifications that induce errors to moderate the complexity of the task.
There is a longstanding need in the art to efficiently and accurately restore geological models from their present day geology to their past geology at restored past time τ.